Hexagonal wrenches or tool drivers, also referred to as allen wrenches or L-wrenches, have a hexagonal L-shaped body, including a long leg member and a short leg member. The end of either leg member may be inserted into a head of a screw or tool designed to accept a hexagonal wrench. Once inserted, rotational pressure is applied to the hexagonal wrench in order to tighten or loosen the screw. The leg members of the hexagonal wrench are designed to be of different lengths in order to allow a user flexibility when using the wrench in different environments and situations. For example, in a narrow, confined environment, the long leg of the hexagonal wrench is inserted into the head of the screw and the user will apply rotational pressure to the short leg. Or, if the environment is not so confined, the user may insert the short leg of the hexagonal wrench into the head of the screw and apply rotational pressure to the long leg.
Hexagonal wrenches are manufactured and distributed in multiple English and metric sizes in order to facilitate their use with screw heads of multiple sizes. Such wrenches are usually sold in a set which includes wrenches of multiple sizes but are also distributed individually.
When using a hexagonal wrench, a user, will insert an end of the hexagonal wrench into the head of the screw and will then exert rotational pressure on the opposite end of the wrench in order to tighten or loosen the screw. Because of the size and dimensions of the hexagonal wrench it is particularly difficult to exert a great amount of rotational pressure on the hexagonal wrench when the long leg of the hexagonal wrench is inserted into the head of the screw. Because the hexagonal wrench is typically turned with the user's fingers, the user may also experience scrapes and cuts from the use of hexagonal wrenches in this manner. Ingenuitive users have also used other tools, including vice grips, pliers and the like, to turn hexagonal wrenches. However, this method is disadvantageous because such tools may lose their hold on the hexagonal wrench when rotational pressure is applied or may even bend or otherwise disfigure the hexagonal wrench.
What is needed is an apparatus which will accept multiple sized hexagonal wrenches and which will further enhance a user's ability to exert rotational pressure on a hexagonal wrench without subjecting the user to personal injury or requiring the use of additional tools which may bend or disfigure the hexagonal wrench.